


주말의 오후

by texture



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:45:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texture/pseuds/texture
Summary: 11.27일 백세전력 참여작. 주제 스폰 or 역스폰





	

오랜만에 읽던 좋은 글이 끝을 보였다. 아침부터 읽었음에도 시간은 벌써 정오를 넘겼다. 나는 꼬박 사 일을 쏟아부었던 책의 표지를 덮어 책장에 집어넣었다. 습관적으로 책을 잡던 손을 두어 번 더 쥐어보았다. 손에 잡히는 것이 없어 헛텃했다. 그러나 나는 바로 다음 장면에서, 아무렇지 않은 척 미지근한 물로 샤워를 하고 젖은 머리를 털며 서재로 들어선다.

오늘은 꽉 찼던 공간이 비면서 찾아오는 적당한 공허감과 우울이 오히려 반가운 날이었다. 다음 호 칼럼의 데드라인이 코앞으로 다가와 있었기 때문이다. 머릿속에선 여러 가지 문장이 산란히 떠다녔고, 난 그것들 중 첫 문장으로 집어쓸만한 것을 고민했다.  
집 안을 부유하는 공기는 적막하다. 며칠간 집 밖에 나서지 않으며 자연스레 조성된 분위기였다. 그리고 내 속에서 뭉개지는 적당한 열등감과, 감성과, 슬픔 같은 것들. 그 반가운 것들에 차 한 잔과 괜찮은 노래 한 가닥을 얹으면 항상 똑같기만 한 나의 집은 무언가 쓰고 싶은 감각을 주는 공간이 되고, 나는 그때가 되면 기회를 잡은 듯 글을 썼다. 그리고 나는 실로 오랜만에 책상 앞에 앉았다.

먼저 노트북을 킨다. 데드라인이 다가오는 것을 느끼면 병적으로 두드리곤 하던 책상 앞을 팔꿈치로 괴었다. 건조하게 마른 콧대를 한 번 쓸고 나서 키보드에 손을 올린다. 오늘의 날짜와, 글의 주제, 콘티 같은 걸 되새기며 부러 손목을 과하게 놀렸다. 어린애가 장난을 치는 듯 타닥타닥 소리가 귓전을 울렸다. 그리고 곧 공연히 두드려지던 자판이 제 자리를 찾아 톡, 톡 소리를 낸다. 키보드 소리가 좋아서였을까. 나는 그 유희와도 같은 행위로 시간이 가는 줄을 몰랐다. 콧대로 미끄러지는 안경에 정신을 차렸을 땐 어느덧 해가 져가는 오후가 되어있었다.

오랜 시간 한 자세로 있다 보니 뻐근해진 몸을 차근히 돌리며 창밖을 바라보았다. 하늘은 어느새 묘한 색깔로 변해있었다. 그러니까... 내가 며칠 전에 받았던 차 같았다. 우리면 이상할 정도로 푸른색인데 레몬을 넣으면 부들한 분홍색으로 변하는. 이름이 블루 멜로우 였댔지. 여러 색깔이 섞여드는 하늘에서 마치 그 차 같은 묘한 냄새가 났다. 그리고 나는 오늘따라, 이상하게, 그 색깔에 매료되어 내 앞에 내려진 글의 콘티를 수시로 내려다보다가, 빠르게 채워져가는 모니터의 빈 공간을 바라보았다가 했다. 집중이 깨진 것이다. 그리고 점점 낮아지는 하늘의 채도에 나는 슬슬 일요일을 정리할 준비를 했다.  
흥을 잘 타서 반 이상을 써낸 글을 스크롤을 올리며 한 번 확인해보았다. 입속으로 읊조리며 빠르게 읽어내려가던 글에서 시선이 미끄러진다. 자연스레 모니터 하단으로 눈이 간다. 시간이 신경 쓰였으니 당연한 일이겠지. 여섯시 삼십 이 분. 평범한 직장인들이 퇴근을 할 법한 시간이었다. 나는 시계를 본 후 곧 쓰던 문장을 마무리 지었다. 황급히 저장을 누르고 폴더를 옮겨놓는다. 누가 시키지도 않았지만 자연스레 컴퓨터를 끄고 옷을 껴입었다. 뭘 입어야 좋을까. 사람이 안 어울리게 너무 영해서... 헛소리를 지껄이다가 곧 다시 입을 닫고 집을 나설 준비를 계속한다.

"음."

슬슬 전화가 올 시간이었다.

 

 

결, 주말의 오후

 

 

글이든 뭐든 예체능엔 하나같이 돈이 필요했다. 글도, 노래도, 그림도. 시험지 앞에 앉지 않는 삶은 하나같이 고되고 힘들었다. 그들과는 영 다른 방향으로. 나는 슬슬해가 져가는 창밖을 바라본다. 쓸데없이 주어진 여유에 취해 나는 쓸데없는 상념에 빠졌다. 이를테면 이렇게 건물에 막히지 않는 경치를 바라본 적이 도대체 얼마 만이었는지, 코 안에 감도는 차 냄새와 섞이는 바람 냄새 같은 것들이 불과 몇 년 전의 나와 비교해보았을 때 얼마나 낭만적인 것들인지 같은. 웃음이 터졌다. 이럴 거면 차라리 모델을 하지 그래요, 세훈 씨, 하고 내 눈을 바라보던 거래처-잘리기 전의-총무의 여상한 얼굴이 눈앞을 스친다. 흠, 사실 모델이랑 별다를 게 없는 듯도 하고.

"오늘은 뭐 했어?"  
"똑같죠, 뭐."  
"세훈이는 집 안에만 있어서 그렇게 하얀가."  
"웃기지 마요. 그러는 형은?"  
"왜. 이런 말하지 마?"  
"아뇨, 그냥."  
"그래, 나도 그냥."

글 쓰는 사람한테 얼굴 보여주고 밥 먹고, 더 나아가서는 섹스로 발전하기도 하는 관계로 돈을 받는다.는 게 얼마나 처절하고 자존심이 상하고, 화가 나는 일인지 알 사람들은 알아주지 않을까, 하고 나는 가끔 생각한다. 나는 내 글을 사랑했고 그건 지금도 그렇다. 앞으로도 그럴 거고. 분위기를 탔으니 이참에 더 말을 해보자면... 내가 사랑하는 분위기들을 활자로 꾹꾹 눌러 죽을 때까지 간직할 수 있다는 건 내 평생의 로망이었다. 내가 사랑하는 분위기와 그걸 만들어내는 내 손을 다 같이 인정받고 싶었다. 그거 하나를 바라보면서 달려온 세월이 도대체 몇 년이었더라.  
그러나 글이라는 광대한 범위 안의 경쟁이라는 건 내가 생각했던, 그리고 각오했던 것 이상으로 치열하고도 조잡했다. 작가협회에 가입하지 않았다는 이유 하나만으로 수없이 주어졌던 불이익과, 나의 글에 대한 터무니없는 혹평, 잔인한 말들, 비난, 그리고 글쟁이라며 등 뒤로 쏟아지는 모멸 같은 것들. 삭제버튼 그리고 나는 눈앞에 빤히 보이는 돈과 도덕 사이에서의 갈등 같은 걸 버텨내기에 너무 유약한 사람이었다.

 

'저한테 도대체 왜 이러세요. 저는 글 쓰는,'  
'내가 지금 그게 중요하댔어?'  
'씨발, 내가 회사원이었으면 안 이랬을 거 아니에요.'  
'널 무슨 수를 써서도 내 회사로 부르든가 승진을 시켰겠죠.'  
'......'  
'난 네 글에 관심 없어. 네 글 말고도 그냥 그거 자체에 관심이 없다고. 정신 차려.'

 

그러니 우리가 만남을 유지하는 방식이란 게 얼마나 뻔하고도 어이없는 속설이 되는지 감이 오지 않는가. 시나리오로 전향해 대박을 터트렸던 작가와의 만남과, 그 공간에서 나를 우연찮게 마주친 변백현과, 그가 나를 바라봤던 시선 같은 것들. 그리고 모두가 상상할 그 뒤로의 관계. 형과 나의 관계는 아주 저속했지만 그런 만큼 감각적인 단어 몇 개 만으로도 설명이 가능했다. 또 저속한 만큼 사람 자체가 달았고, 함께 보내는 시간은 부유했다. 내가 예전 같았다면 상상조차 못 했을 고층의 호화스러운 오피스텔에서 살게 된 것도 백이면 백 형의 재력으로 인한 사건이었다.

ㅡ 사실 이렇게 말을 하고 생각을 해도, 네 글이어서가 아니라 그냥 소설이나 문학 같은 건 싫다고, 난 단순히 네 몸이 좋은 거라며 치대 오던 변백현을 보며 내가 느꼈던 감정은 이 년을 보내도 바뀌지 않는다. 어딘가 뻥 빈 듯하지만 이래도 되나 싶게 즐겁고 편한 이상한 감정. 그래, 편했지. 삶을 온종일 키보드를 두드려대고, 나보다 그 짓을 잘하는 놈을 부러워하면서 살았는데 형과 함께 있을 때는 그러지 않아도 된다는 일탈 김. 그것만큼 편하고도 공허한 일은 세상에 몇 없을 것이었다. 그리고 그거 하나라도 없었다면 여태까지 내게 목을 매는 변백현도 오피스텔도 칼럼니스트라는 직업도 없었겠지. 나는 시끄럽게 울려대는 전화를 오늘도 받아들면서 다짐했다. 지금 만나는 건 변백현이야. 정신을 똑바로 차려야 했으므로.

"흐음, 아무튼 오랜만에 글 썼다니까 반갑네."  
"관심도 없으시다면서요."  
"왜, 그건 네가 너무 뻣뻣하니까 한 말이었지."  
"참나..."  
"책 읽는 건 지금도 싫어. 네가 한다니까 신기해 보이는 거야."

이것 봐. 변백현은 또 달아빠진 말로 나를 유혹하려 들었다. 예쁜 손끝으로 커피를 젓는다. 까만 커피에 각설탕을 떨어뜨리고 컵 위를 비스듬히 누인 고개로 바라보면서 그랬다. 네가 그 야해빠진 손으로 우리 얘기라도 쓴다고 생각해 봐. 그건 읽을지 어떻게 알아. 요즘 이렇게 재밌는 소재가 어딨겠어, 세훈. 그치.

"그러게요. 드라마 소재로는 잘 팔리겠네. 유부남 스폰서. 그쵸."  
"..."

비아냥대는 내 말에 순간적으로 휙 치뜨이는 눈빛. 난 그걸 무시하면서 괜히 잘 마시지도 않는 커피잔을 들었다. 변백현이 혀끝으로 볼 내벽을 긁는 게 내 시야 끝에 걸려든다. 한창 기분이 좋았는데 내가 그걸 망쳤다는 투였다. 뭐, 내가 못할 말했나. 괜히 흥흥대면서 그 날카로운 시선을 피했다.

"하여튼 분위기 맞출 줄은 모르고."  
"맞춰드려야 해요?"  
"야, 그래도 이거 개념은 스폰인데?"  
"몸만 좋다면서."  
"허."

결혼. 그래, 결혼. 백현은 결혼한 사람이 있었다. 유부남이지. 심지어 그 결혼 상대가 남자라고. 아무리 정략결혼이라고 해도. 둘이 우정과 가까운 사이라곤 하나, 배우자가 바람을 피우고 본인은 그걸 묵인해주며 스폰과 연애-비슷한 것-을 하는 상황이 우습지 않을 수 없었다. 그 상황이란 게 뭐냐고? 왜 가끔 섹스를 하고 난 후 형이 내 앞에서 그 남자의 전화를 받을 때라던가, 무슨 기념일이라며 날 만나기 전에 케이크를 사들고 온다던가 하는 일들. 아주 사소하고도 치졸하게 내 신경을 갉아먹는 몇 건의 사례는 곧 형에 대한 불신으로 이어지곤 했다. 그럴 때마다 변백현은 눈에 띄게 불쾌한 시선을 보내고는 했지. 바로 지금처럼 말이다. 난 저 시선들을 견디다 못해 의도적으로 화제를 돌리려 관계-섹스-얘기를 꺼냈다.

"형."  
"왜."  
"오늘도 할 거예요?"  
"왜. 하기 싫어?"  
"네. 좀..."  
"하여튼 간에... 까다로워서는."

 

그래. 솔직해지자. 변백현이 나한테 다 맞춰줄 거란 건 애초에 다 꿰고 있었다. 아마 오늘 변백현은 호텔에 들어가든 어딜 가든 내 손도 못 잡아서 새벽 내내 안달을 부리겠지. 치졸한 사랑놀음과 비슷한 모양새를 한 관계라는 건 알았지만 검은 손길은 늘 유혹에 능했다. 너 하나만 눈 감으면 기분 좋을 수 있잖아. 난 그 말 앞에 이미 눈을 감은 후였다.

 

-

 

좋은 호텔에서의 좋았던 식사와 티타임. 그 후에 찾아온 것은 언제나와 같이 드라이브-?-였다. 호텔을 나서 차로 가는 그 짧은 순간에도 형과 나 사이에는 휘몰아치는 무언가가 존재한다. 나보다 키도 작으면서 호텔의 문을 먼저 걸어가 열어놓고, 에스코트를 해주겠다며 능숙하게 차 문을 열어준다던가 안전벨트를 대신 채워주는 사소한 다정. 해가 완벽히 저물어 짙은 청빛으로 빛나는 밤에 걸맞은 달아빠진 행동이었다.

"설레지, 세훈아."  
"네. 조금 설레네요."  
"쿨해."

어디 갈까? 뭐든 계획 없이는 움직이지도 않는 사람이 핸들을 잡고 있을 정도면 갈 곳이 정해져있을 게 뻔했다. 그런데도 백현은 번번이 내 의견을 묻고 또 수렴하려 든다. 부담스럽고도 기쁘지 않을 수가 없지. 하여튼 간에 마음에 드는 구석은 단 한 군데도 없었다. 세상에 형처럼 좋아서 싫은 사람은 또 없을 거예요. 내뱉지 못할 말인 걸 뻔히 알아 속으로 삼켰다. 대신 기어 위로 올라붙은 하얀 손이 잡고 싶었다. 하지만 그것마저도 여의치가 않아 괜히 입속으로 문장을 굴리며 창밖을 바라본다. 차는 여전히, 목적지를 가지고 굴러가는 중이었다. 그렇게 잠깐을 졸았다 깼을까. 변백현은 아직까지도 핸들을 굳게 잡은 채 달리고 있었다. 잠깐이라고 해도 거진 한 시간은 온 것 같은데.  
도대체 어딜 가기에 이 밤에 고속도로를 타는 거냐 묻자 돌아온 말은... 놀라웠다. 그것밖에 할 말이 없었다. 나 지금 너 납치하는 중이야. 나랑 양평 가자. 그 말에 동의가 굳이 필요하지 않았음은 말할 필요도 없는 부분이었다. 내가 뭐라 반박하자 형은 차 안을 울리던 음악 소리를 최대치로 키워버렸다.

 

 

-

 

 

오늘 내 부인 생일이다.  
형 미쳤어요?  
뭐가.  
어떻게 부인 생일에 스폰을,  
뭔 스폰이야. 애인이지.  
형 진짜 왜 그래요.  
야. 내가 왜 여기 너를 굳이 데려온 건지 진짜 모르겠어?  
...... .  
나 너랑 장난치는 거 아니다, 오세훈.  
... 형.  
좀 진지하게 생각해봐. 우리 그럴 때 됐어. 이게 무슨 스폰이야.

 

... 그러니까 이건, 어느 주말 오후의 일이었다.


End file.
